


Exchanging Gifts

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Cock Rings, Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 3,501 One shot<br/>Rating: NC-17 TCest, adult situations, food and bondage play<br/>Pairing: Leo/Mikey<br/>* Created for a holiday time contest on deviantArt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchanging Gifts

            The winter holidays approached New York City just as they did every year; signs of Christmas springing up as early as November.  For several of the city’s unconventional inhabitants, the traditional holiday was celebrated in an equally unconventional way.

            Wrapped gifts were of course exchanged with close friends, but for the Hamato clan, Christmas was not about material things.  Master Splinter had never wanted his sons to become acquisitive and considering their early circumstances, it wouldn’t have been possible anyway.

            So each Christmas morning as children around the world opened their gifts, the small clan living in the sewers beneath one of the earth’s greatest cities followed a ritual as unique as they themselves were.

            One by one the various family members would stand and acknowledge a personality trait of theirs that they believed the others found trying, taxing, or simply annoying.  Once they had bared their soul, they would pledge not to exhibit that particular trait from the 25th of December through January 31st of the new year, inclusive.

            Over the years the pledges had become routine; Raphael to control his heated outbursts, Donatello to explain things in words of two syllables or less, Master Splinter to curb his overprotectiveness, Michelangelo to focus and concentrate more, and Leonardo not to be such a tight ass.

            Of course, that wasn’t Leo’s way of framing his pledge; Raph reworded the promise each year to fit his more colorful vocabulary.  Master Splinter would admonish him for his ‘potty’ mouth, two of his brothers would snicker and the brother in question would just roll his eyes in silent sufferance.

            The current year was no different; each family member performed his part of the ritual with the exactness of a scripted play.  Soon the somber atmosphere was broken by Raph’s crude jargon and a more festive mood settled over the clan.

            Visitors arrived and customary gifts were exchanged.  A large meal, prepared primarily by Mikey and April O’Neil, was served and eaten.  Games were played and long conversations with friends not often seen were held.

            By the end of a long day, with the guests back at their own homes and the lair tidied up, the family settled in to watch a final Christmas movie and to indulge in a glassful of eggnog or sake.

            It was then that Mikey really noticed how differently Leo was treating him.  Throughout the day his oldest brother had been bending over backwards to be as considerate and polite as possible, even pulling Mikey’s chair out for him at the dinner table.  Mikey found it to be very odd because though Leo was nice to the rest of the family, the overly accommodating behavior was saved primarily for Mikey.

            Suspicious as any good trickster normally is, Mikey became nearly paranoid in the days to come as Leo’s nice behavior became downright indulgent.  Sure that Leo was putting on an act so that he could prank the youngest, Mikey got to the point where he’d jump at every shadow and shriek at every unexpected noise.

            Raph and Don had begun to notice as well.  Having been the unfortunate victims of some of Mikey’s past shenanigans, they at first ribbed Mikey mercilessly about how he needed to watch his shell.

            After a week though, with no trick forthcoming, the pair started digging at Mikey in other ways; calling him ‘teacher’s pet’ or asking if he’d blackmailed Leo.  As much as Michelangelo loved attention, he didn’t much care for the kind he was getting.

            Not known for his patience, Mikey finally pulled Leo aside and asked his brother point blank why Leo was treating him so nicely.

            Leo answered, “I’m just following through on my Christmas promise, Mikey.”

            Mikey was forced to glare at his brother’s retreating shell with no more satisfaction than that answer.  Passing Leo’s response along to his two middle brothers earned Mikey a horselaugh and absolutely no reprieve from their teasing.

            By the end of the second week Mikey decided that he’d had enough.  Waiting in the darkness of the hall outside of Leo’s bedroom, Mikey was determined to pounce on his unsuspecting brother and demand a better and more satisfactory answer to the one sided preferential treatment Leo had been treating him to.

            “Waiting for someone?” a low, smooth voice asked from directly behind Mikey.

            The only reason Mikey’s shriek didn’t wake the rest of the family was because he had the presence of mind to clap a hand over his own mouth.

            “Dude,” Mikey said, exhaling hugely and placing a hand over his thumping heart.  “How the shell do you do that?”

            Leo’s expression exactly matched that worn by Klunk when the cat had managed to trap a particularly tasty mouse.

            “You were waiting to talk to me,” Leo guessed, his voice low.

            Somehow those simple words made Mikey nervous.  Leo seemed a little different and Mikey couldn’t quite put his finger on why.  Mikey began to feel as though he was playing into some intricate plan choreographed by his oldest brother and for the life of him, Mikey didn’t know how to escape.

            He decided to follow through with his own plan.  “Look bro’, I wanted to say thanks for the gift, but no thanks.  I know you told us you’d be less critical and not so unyielding all the way through January, and you can keep doing that for Raph and Don.  But I want you to go back to normal with me, okay?  When I screw up I wanna get yelled at like usual, starting now.”

            “I hardly think that would be fair,” Leo said, advancing a step towards his youngest brother.

            Mikey backed up, trying to maintain the distance between Leo and himself.  He wasn’t exactly afraid of Leo; it was just that he wasn’t quite sure how to react to his brother’s steady advance.

            “It’s . . . it’s o . . . okay,” Mikey stammered before biting on his bottom lip to steady his nerves.  “I know I can be a handful sometimes and deserve getting fussed at.”

            “Ah,” Leo said, his breath tickling Mikey’s face.  “You prefer the more aggressive me?”

            “Um, well, I . . .” Mikey wasn’t sure how to answer that.  Then he felt the wall behind him and realized he’d backed into a corner.  “I g . . . guess I do.”

            Leo leaned in close, his eyes inches from Mikey’s, the shimmering amber gaze transfixing the younger turtle.

            “All you have to do is ask for a different Christmas present,” Leo whispered.  “Do you want to make an exchange?”

            Mikey knew right then that he’d been manipulated.  He had exactly two options; say no and suffer the relentless teasing of his middle brothers as Leo continued giving Mikey the royal treatment or say yes and face whatever evil plot Leo had come up with.

            Swallowing what was by now a huge lump in his throat, Mikey croaked, “Yes.”

            Leo suddenly backed away, making Mikey blink and then feel a vague sense of loss.

            “Come with me,” Leo said.  It was not quite an order but close enough to one that Mikey knew better than to disobey.

            Mikey stepped away from the wall and found that he didn’t have far to go; Leo was opening the door to his own bedroom.  Standing aside, he allowed Mikey to pass him before entering the room as well.

            The sound of the bolt sliding into position made Mikey jump.  When he turned around, Mikey saw that Leo was removing his gear.

            “Get comfortable,” Leo told him.  “You’ll enjoy your replacement gift a whole lot more without your belt and pads.”

            Mikey hesitated for a minute, wondering what Leo could have for him that required he be completely naked.  Leo seemed totally unmindful of Mikey’s indecisiveness as he neatly stowed his things and Mikey’s curiosity got the better of him.  Stripping quickly, Mikey tossed his gear aside without the same kind of care his older brother always showed for his own possessions.

            Rather expecting a lecture for his sloppiness, Mikey was once more surprised when Leo barely registered the things strewn across his floor.  Instead, Leo’s eyes raked over Mikey’s form approvingly and though Leo had seen him naked thousands of times, on this occasion Mikey felt slightly self-conscious.

            Gesturing towards the bed, Leo said, “Go lie down on your carapace.”

            Mikey’s brow furrowed as he twisted around to look at Leo’s neatly made futon.  Shrugging his shoulders, Mikey plopped down and sprawled on the bed as instructed.

            “Is this the gift of a good night’s sleep?” Mikey asked facetiously, trying to cover his nervousness.

            Leo’s lips twisted up into a slight smile but rather than answer that question, Leo said, “I’ve decided that since you don’t want my usual Christmas gift, I would help you learn how to do a better job of delivering on yours.”

            “Pretty enigmatic dude,” Mikey said jokingly, proud that he had the chance to use one of his big words.

            “Focus and concentration, Michelangelo,” Leo said softly, kneeling on the bed.  One hand was behind his back as Leo instructed, “Put your arms down at your sides about a foot out from your body and spread your legs until your there’s at least a foot and a half of space between your knees.”

            Mikey ran his tongue over suddenly dry lips.  Seeing Leo hovering over him, his expression unreadable yet darkly mysterious was starting to make Mikey feel tingly all over.

            “You aren’t planning to torture me are you?” Mikey asked, striving to sound playful.  At the moment he wasn’t really sure that wasn’t what his brother wanted to do.  The strangest thing was that Mikey thought he might not mind.

            After waiting for Mikey to get into the proper position, Leo brought his hand out from behind his back.  In it he held the largest peppermint stick Mikey had ever laid eyes on at nearly a full foot in length.

            “It’s called the ‘King Leo’,” Leo said with a touch of humor.  “Open wide.”

            Before Mikey got the chance to ask any questions, Leo was rolling the peppermint stick across his younger brother’s bottom lip.  Mikey opened his mouth and Leo pushed a couple of inches worth of candy inside.  Pressing his fingers under Mikey’s chin, Leo closed the orange banded turtle’s lips around the treat.

            “I know you work better with incentives,” Leo said, squirming closer to Mikey so that he was right between his brother’s knees.  “So here’s all you have to do; no matter what happens, no matter what I do, you concentrate on that candy.  Don’t open your mouth, don’t remove the peppermint stick; simply focus on sucking the candy.  Is that clear?”

            Mikey nodded, already sucking vigorously on the sweet treat in his mouth.  His addiction to sugar was a well-known fact amongst his family.

            Through half closed lids, Mikey watched as a complacent look settled onto Leo’s face.  Whatever Leo planned to do or wanted Mikey to do, it was doubtful the oldest would be able to shake Mikey’s concentration from that peppermint stick.

            Leo’s hands suddenly began to glide over Mikey’s upper body; the touch gentle despite the rough skin on Leo’s palms.  It seemed the oldest was attempting to feel every inch of skin and shell as his fingers dipped and curled over the planes and valleys of Mikey’s form.

            No one had ever touched Mikey that way, not even Don when the genius was trying to determine if Mikey had broken a bone.  Mikey’s eyes widened slightly as he began to suck harder on the candy, his jaw moving briskly.

            Leo wasn’t looking at his brother’s face; with his head twisted to the side, Leo appeared to be concentrating on Mikey’s body to the exclusion of all else.  His hands petted lower, skimming across Mikey’s plastron to his thighs and then down his long muscular legs.

            Mikey gulped, swallowing the taste of candy and surprise.  When Leo reached Mikey’s feet, his hands once more came back up.  When they reached Mikey’s knees, Leo’s palms slid down and in, tracing the inside of Mikey’s thighs.

            As Leo’s fingers slid higher, Mikey started to feel very hot and flustered.  His tail wiggled rapidly, whether out of anticipation or in an attempt to dissuade Leo’s further exploration, Mikey wasn’t really sure.

            Mikey’s tongue slid over the slick candy as he pulled tiny breaths of air in through a minute opening between his lips.  Thoroughly and embarrassingly aroused by his brother’s touch, Mikey’s nostrils flared as he tried to suck in enough oxygen to keep up with his growing excitement.

            It was a test; it had to be a test.  There was no way that Leo, his big brother, was trying to work him up.  Mikey concentrated on the sweet peppermint in his mouth, trying hard to remain completely focused on the thick piece of candy.

            Leo’s questing fingers found Mikey’s wriggling tail and pulled a groan out of his brother, who managed to keep his mouth closed around the peppermint stick.  Whatever Leo’s end goal was, Mikey couldn’t believe that the plan was for Mikey to pop a woody.

            Sucking on the candy, Mikey felt himself growing hard beneath his plastron despite trying to ignore Leo’s touch.  He knew the bulge had to be pretty evident by now and figured that Leo would stop fairly soon.

            What Mikey didn’t anticipate was Leo purposely rubbing at the partially open slit behind which hid Mikey’s manhood.  Having his cock teased so blatantly shocked Mikey, but not enough to open his mouth and lose the candy stick.

            Instead he churred and decided that if Leo wanted to play that way, his older brother could just deal with the embarrassment of having Mikey’s half erect penis staring at him.

            With a sigh of relief, Mikey dropped down; sure that Leo would jump back in surprise. 

            But Leo, the master of the unexpected, instead wrapped a tight fist around Mikey’s shaft and began to jack him.

            Mikey gurgled in the back of his throat, very nearly swallowing part of the candy stick.  As he fought to push the treat away from his tonsils, he felt a mild pinch at the base of his cock and simultaneously heard something snap shut.

            “You’ve done really, really well, Mikey,” Leo said, his voice breathy.  “Why don’t you lift your head for a minute and look down here?”

            Mikey wasn’t sure he wanted to know what Leo had done, but of course he looked anyway.  Around the base of his semi-hard penis was a cock ring; something he’d only seen pictures of in the back of one of Casey’s dirty magazines.  This one was white and red striped, just like a candy cane.

            “Umph!” Mikey grunted around the candy in his mouth.

            “It’s peppermint flavored, just like your candy,” Leo said in a low, guttural tone.  “I’m going to lick the flavoring off of it.”

            Mikey’s head dropped onto the futon and his eyes rolled partway back in his head as he tried to process what Leo had just said.  He didn’t get very far before he felt the first electrifying touch of Leo’s tongue on his now quite sensitive cock.

            Hips grinding into the bedding, Mikey tried to remain focused on his own thick piece of candy, but all his mind was capable of noticing was how hot Leo’s mouth was as it surrounded Mikey’s swollen flesh, and how tantalizing Leo’s tongue felt against Mikey’s now incredibly hard flesh as his brother flicked the tip of that warm appendage over and around the cock ring.

            What had been intense pleasure was now starting to turn slightly painful.  Mikey had never in his entire life been so aroused and needy, his penis straining with its need to burst.  Unfortunately the cock ring was true to its name, preventing Mikey from a much desired climax.

            Just when Mikey was about to lift one of his clenching fists off the bed so that he could pull the peppermint stick from his mouth, Leo stopped suckling him.  Moaning his protest, Mikey felt the bed dip on either side of him and watched as Leo crawled over him, stopping when his knees touched Mikey’s armpits.

            Mikey was staring up at Leo’s face, amazed that his brother looked just as aroused as Mikey felt.  A movement lower on Leo’s body then drew Mikey’s eyes and they traveled down until they reached Leo’s heavy, thick penis, which bobbed close to Mikey’s mouth.

            Very slowly, Leo reached out and plucked the candy from Mikey’s mouth.  Releasing it with a loud slurp, Mikey licked his lips as he watched Leo place the sticky wet candy on his cock and begin to rub a thin layer of sugary goodness all over himself.

            “Do you want me to remove your cock ring?” Leo asked hoarsely.

            Mikey nodded before clearing his throat and answering, “Yes, please.  Please Leo, remove the cock ring.”

            “You’ve done a very good job of focusing on your candy,” Leo said with a devilish smile.  “How about you concentrate on it a little longer and earn the right to have the ring removed?”

            Moving further forward until the tip of his cock nearly touched Mikey’s lips, Leo waited.

            Mikey lifted his head and passed his tongue across the head of Leo’s dick, feeling his brother quiver.  The flavor was a mixture of peppermint and Leo’s own unique taste, and Mikey quickly wrapped his lips around Leo’s cock.

            “Mm, that’s right,” Leo churred, thrusting his hips forward.  “Clean all the candy off and you’ll get another treat.”

            Mikey began to enthusiastically suck and lap at Leo’s penis, pretending it was the peppermint stick that had just been in his mouth.  He barely registered the fact that Leo had placed the candy into his own mouth and was busily sucking on it while Mikey performed his first ever blow job.

            The idea that Leo was now enjoying that candy just excited Mikey further.  His cock strained and throbbed for attention and Leo, who Mikey had begun to think was a mind reader, reached back and began jacking his younger brother.

            So wound up he could no longer manage a lucid thought, Mikey painted wide hot stripes all over Leo’s cock, trying to find every trace of peppermint candy.  Sucking his brother’s dick deep into his throat, Mikey churred heavily as the taste of pre-cum mixed with peppermint.

            Leo’s cock suddenly twitched and twisted, Mikey’s only warning signal just before his brother climaxed.  Thick hot juices ran down Mikey’s gullet, Leo’s cum lightly sweetened by their shared sugary treat.

            Even before the last of Leo’s ejaculate had spurted into Mikey’s mouth, Leo kept his word and snapped the cock ring off of Mikey’s dick.  Mikey grunted and jerked, Leo’s cock sliding from his mouth as the most mind blowing orgasm he’d ever experienced shook Mikey from head to toe.

            Eyes firmly closed, Mikey gasped for breath, vaguely noting that Leo was changing positions.  The first realization he had of the shift was when he felt Leo’s body pressed against his as Leo lay atop him and then the peppermint stick touched Mikey’s mouth again.

            Opening his eyes, Mikey saw that Leo still held the stick in his own mouth.  With a grin, Mikey once more wrapped his lips around one end of the candy, pulling in enough so that his mouth met Leo’s.

            Both opened their lips simultaneously as their tongues twisted around the peppermint stick, dancing up and down its sweet length and curling around each other’s tongues.  After several minutes, Leo pulled back and removed the candy from their mouths.

            Carefully placing the remainder of the candy in a glass that was sitting on the side table, Leo stared into Mikey’s eyes as he licked the stickiness from his fingers.  Mikey reached up and grabbed Leo’s hand so that he could push the candy coated digit into his own mouth to help with the cleaning.

            Once that was done, Leo lowered his head and kissed Mikey soundly before rolling off of his younger brother.

            Neither said anything for several minutes and Mikey used the silence in an attempt to understand what had just happened.  Finally deciding that he didn’t care because it had been fun, Mikey started to grin mischievously.

            Rolling his head so that he could look at Leo, Mikey said, “You know bro’, our Christmas pledges still have twenty-two days left to run.”

            “That’s right,” Leo said, his voice relaxed and slightly sleepy sounding.  “So?”

            “So I still don’t want yours,” Mikey said.  “Can I keep exchanging it?”

            Leo began to laugh.  “Of course, Mikey.  I’ll make sure the customer service department stays open just for you.”

            “Emphasis on ‘service’, right Leo?” Mikey asked hopefully.

            Leo propped himself up on an elbow and looked into Mikey’s face, his own expression once more lust filled.

            “Lots and lots of service,” Leo told him before capturing Mikey’s mouth in a passionate kiss.


End file.
